Rift (Discontinued)
by No you
Summary: After returning from a mission, the team find themselves thrown into and alternate universe! A universe where Artemis has joined her father, Robin (along with most of the team) is nowhere to be seen and is instead replaced by somebody called Blue Bird, and some teen assassin is running around America! The team can't help but wonder, what in the world happened here?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, haven't posted something like this in a while.**

**Anyways, idk if I should continue it, but review if I should?**

**(This takes place two months after season one)**

**(And sorry if all of the characters seem ooc)**

**(Most of this will probably come from a Robinish P.O.V)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

—

Robin groaned as he sat up and did his best to ignore his pounding head. _What the hell happened?_ The last thing he remembered was heading out of the bioship after a mission, and Wally messing with his newest souvenir...

Dammit Wally.

His souvenir had been a foreign piece of tech that they had picked up from the 'top secret lab that nobody except the bad guys should know about' that the team had stumbled upon. There had been strange energy readings coming from that area, and The team (minus Rocket due to her being preoccupied) was sent to investigate the area and find the source of the energy readings. Along the way they stumbled upon the lab and took the scientists (they were working on weird blue glowing things) who were working there in for questioning.

He slowly brought himself up into a sitting position. His masked eyes narrowed as he took in his surroundings. The room he was in seemed to be a med bay (It looked to be the mountains med bay), and it didn't take him long to notice his teammates laying unconscious on medical beds. Robin slowly got out of his own bed and made his way towards the one closest to him.

He loomed over Superboy before poking his forearm. "Psst. Hey. Hey Supey. Wake up." The Boy Wonder frowned as he didn't get a response from the half Kryptonian. "Hey. C'mon wake up!" He let out a sigh of relief as the teen (Isn't Conner technically just over seven months old? So wouldn't he be a baby?) began to stir.

"Robin? Where are we, what happened?" he asked as he looked Robin in the eye (mask?).

"I would guess that we're in the mountains med bay. But... Something doesn't feel right," he said as he broke eye contact. "As for what happened, blame KF's souvenir. Anyways," started Robin as he backed away, "wanna help with waking up the others?"

Conner frowned as he glanced over to the unconscious forms of their friends. He let out a grunt as he nodded and got out of his bed.

After several minutes, they were able to get everybody up. "Is everybody all right?" asked Kaldur.

"I'm feeling great," said Wally as he bounced on his heels.

Artemis frowned, "I've got a minor headache, but other than that I'm fine," she said before sending a glare at the speedster, "But I would feel even _better_ if Baywatch hadn't been messing with that machine!"

Wally put up his hands defensively, "Hey! How was I supposed to know it was going to knock us out!"

"You shouldn't have been messing with it in the first place!"

"Somebody's coming," said Conner in a monotone voice.

Before anybody could do anything, a familiar dark figure opened the door.

Robin felt a smile tug at his lips, until he completely took in the figure in front of him. His smile immediately turned into a frown as he noticed some differences in Batman's costume. His cape and cowl were a dark blue instead of the usual black, his belt was a similar yellow to Robins, and his gray chest plate and pants were a lot lighter than it usually was.

He wasn't the only one who noticed. Kid Flash decided that he should voice his confusion, "What's up with the costume change?"

'Batman' narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash's inquiry. "What do you mean?"

"Um... It's a lot... Lighter than what we're used to."

"I've been using this costume for two years now."

The team exchanged confused looks before 'Batman' spoke up once more. "Now I have a question for all of you." They were silent, and the only sign of acknowledgement to 'Batman's' statement would be a nod from Aqualad.

"Who are you? And how did you get inside Mount Justice?"

—

_"So, Batman." Batman let out a grunt to let the preteen know he was listening. "When are you and Catwoman gonna hook up?"_

_Batmans eyes widened as he turned to stared at the boy beside him. "Excuse me?"_

_The boy cracked a smile, "Don't play dumb with me. I've only been out on the field for half a year, and I can already tell how much sexual tension there is between you and her." His smile grew as Batman sputtered before turning to look back at the city from the gargoyle they were perched on. The boys face became thoughtful as he continued to speak, "Then again. From that one encounter with Talia, I can see that there's also some tension with you two. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Bruce Wayne-"_

_"Blue Bird, What have I told you about civilian IDs."_

_"-also gets the ladys while running around in a bat costume," finished Blue Bird with a chuckle._

_Batman was about to open his mouth to reply when Alfred interrupted him_. _"_Master Bruce, Master Clark is calling_."_

_"Put him on."_

_After a moment, he heard the voice of Clark Kent come from the other end. "What do you want?"_

_"_What? No hello?_" asked Clark with a nervous laugh._

_"Get to the point."_

_Clark sighed, "_Alright fine_." There was another sigh before the Kryptonian continued, "_There are strange energy readings coming from Mount Justice_."_

_Batman raised an eyebrow. "Mount Justice?"_

_"_Yeah, weird right? I'm going to go check it out, and I might need your help investigating._"_

_Batman_ _thought it over for a second before responding, "Alright, I'll be there in half an hour." With that, he ended the conversation and called the Batcave._

_"Alfred, we're heading back. But I have to go do something in Happy Harbour before I can retire for the night. Make sure that Jason gets in bed after he changes." _

_"_As you wish, Master Bruce._"_

_Blue Bird raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said no IDs while in costume? And what's this about you going to Happy Harbour?" he asked as he followed Batman off of the gargoyle. "And why can't I come?"_

_Batman stayed silent, not bothering to answer the boys questions. As they approached the Batmobile, Blue Bird stopped. "Can you please answer my question?"_

_The grown man sighed as he opened the door. "I'll tell you in the car." Blue Bird crossed his arms before walking in, letting his cape flow behind him. As soon as Batman closed the door, he took off his cowl and turned to Blue Bird (who had also taken off his mask). _

_"Are you going to answer my question?" asked Jason as he uncrossed his arms. _

_Bruce nodded as he turned around to start the car. The millionaire began to explain his situation as they started to drive down the street. "Clark's heading over to Happy Harbour to investigate some strange energy readings. He thought that I would be able to help." Jason gave a small nod as Bruce turned right._

_"And why am I not allowed to join you?"_

_"Because you have school tomorrow. And if I remember correctly, you also have a science test. So you need all the rest you can get," said Bruce. He cracked a smile as he heard his protégée mumble curses._

_Once they got to the Batcave, Bruce immediately made his way to the Zeta Tube transporters. He acknowledged Alfred as he greeted them and asked about the patrol. All Jason did was grumble as he stalked off. Bruce did his best to ignore Jason stomping up the stairs, obviously annoyed that he couldn't come, but chuckled as he heard him give a yelp of surprise as he (probably) tripped._

_He entered the coordinates to Mount Justice and watched as the Zeta Tubes made a soft _whirring _sound and begin to glow. "I'll call you before I come back."_

_Alfred nodded as Bruce pulled his cowl on and walked into the Zeta Tubes. _

_"_**Recognized: ****Batman zero-two.**_" _

_Batman walked into the cave only a few seconds before he heard the computer announce the arrival of Superman. _

_"Hey, Bruce."_

_"Clark."_

_"Do you know where the energy readings came from?" he asked as his arms crossed._

_"So we're getting right to business. It was the docking bay," he said as he brought a hand to his chin as a concerned look crossed his face. Batman gave a small nod before walking off, Superman close behind._

_When they got there, they were surprised to find a group of unconscious teenagers lying on the ground. Batman narrowed his eyes as he noticed that they were all wearing costumes (except one muscular teen who seemed to only be wearing a T-shirt and pants). _

_"All of their heartbeats seem fine," said Superman as he walked over to stand beside the Bat. "But how did they get here?"_

_Batman's eternal glare deepened as he walked over to the group. "We should bring them to the med bay so that they can rest. I'll also run some tests to make sure that their isn't anything wrong. We'll question them after they wake up."_

_"Should we alert the rest of the league?"_

_Batman nodded as he picked up the red head in yellow. "I'll call them after we get them into beds." _

_"Alright," said Superman as he went to pick up the kid in the T-shirt. He let out a small laugh as he saw the S-Shield. _

_They had gotten through most of the teens when Batman went to pick up the scrawniest of them all. He had been lying on his stomach, so he couldn't see his uniform, but once he flipped him over he saw what looked like a rip-off Blue Bird uniform. There were multiple differences between this uniform and Jason's uniform. Instead of a dark blue chest plate and the dark blue stripe on the side of the leg, it was a bright crimson, and while the underside of Jason's cape and his belt were a light gray, this version was a dull yellow. The least noticeable difference on this boys costume would be the yellow 'R' insignia on this boys chest instead of the gray 'B'. _

_"Look's like Jason has a fan," remarked Clark as he returned from moving the green girl. _

_"Yeah..." _

_Once they finished, they alerted the league of what had happened. A few minutes later, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Flash entered Mount Justice. _

_They didn't give Superman or Batman a chance to greet them as Wonder Woman spoke, "Green Arrow said that he would be here after he finish up with some business." _

_Flash looked around and began to fidget. "So... There was a Flash Kid?" asked Flash as he zipped over to Batman._

_"Yes, along with rip offs of Zatarra, Blue Bird, Aqualad, what I'm guessing to be Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter, and a poor Superman cosplay," said Batman in a deadpan tone._

_"Never thought I'd hear the word 'cosplay' come from your mouth," said Flash with a chuckle._

_"And you probably won't hear me say it ever again."_

_"Our guests are awake," said Superman as he turned towards the med bay._

_Batman nodded. "I'll go talk to them."_

—

"We should be asking you the same thing," snapped Superboy as he glared at 'Batman'. At the back of his mind, Robin felt Miss Martian establish a mind link.

"_Link established."_

A look of confusion (one that only a Bat could detect) crossed over 'Batman's' face. The confusion was soon replaced with annoyance as he stared at the group of teenagers in front of him. "I don't want to play any games right now. Who are you? And how did you find this place?"

Kid Flash ran to the front of the group, he was obviously going to say something stupid. He opened his mouth to say what was on his mind, but closed it again when he noticed the surprised look on 'Batmans' face. "What? What's-" A look of realization crossed his face. "Oh yeeeaaaahh... You apparently don't know who I am," he said as he placed a hand on the Flash insignia on his chest.

"_See, if he was really Batman, he would've known who Wally was. Hell, he would've known who all of us were!_" exclaimed Artemis.

"_This whole situation is confusing," added Kid Flash._

"I'll ask one more time... Who are-"

"Hey, Batman!" exclaimed a familiar speedster as he appeared beside the 'Not As Dark Knight' (Robin decided to give him a nickname.) in a blur. "You were taking a while, so Superman asked me to check on you."

"_His suits too dark._" muttered Kid Flash as Robin took in this new 'Flash'.

"So you're the Flash Boy Supes and Bats told me about!" he exclaimed as he ran over to Kid Flash.

"_So this Flash is also a speedster,_" said Superboy.

_"No duh,_" muttered Artemis (now that Robin thought about it, you can't really mutter in your mind now can you? It _sounds_ like your muttering, but you aren't actually muttering... He's probably seen a post about this before).

"He's apparently a speedster," said 'Batman'.

'Flash' whipped his head around to stare at 'Batman' with wide eyes (at least, Robin was pretty sure his eyes were wide taking how his lenses expanded). "He'sa_what_?"

"We should head to the main room," muttered 'Batman' as he turned on his heel and left.

'Flash' turned back to the group of teens before giving a nervous smile. "We should probably follow him."

"_Should we go with them? We can still escape through the air vents,_" said Robin.

"_No, we shall go with them,_" said Aqualad as he began to walk forward.

"_Whatever you say, team leader,_" Robin sighed as he brought his hands to rest behind his neck.

As they exited the med bay, they heard the computer announce the arrival of two people.

"**_Recognized: _****_Green Arrow zero-eight. Speedy B-zero-three_.**"

"Speedy?" said Kid Flash with a gasp. After a moment, a look of realization crossed over his face. "Hey! That's my designated number!"

Once they got to the main room (or the mission/training room in their case), they were met with Superman (his colours seemed to be a _lot _lighter), Wonder Woman (every piece of gold had been replaced with bronze), Aquaman (the bottom half of his spandex was a dark green, and he had green gloves), Green Arrow (his suit seemed to be a shade darker, and he was missing the golden 'G' on his belt), and Speedy (he wore an altered version of the original speed suit. Instead of bulky yellow gloves, he wore yellow fingerless gloves, and his boots clung to his legs).

"Why is Speedy here?" asked 'Batman' as he glared at 'Green Arrow'.

"I didn't think you would mind. I actually thought that Blue and Aqualad-"

"_Aqualad?_" asked Zatanna.

"-were going to join us," said 'Green Arrow' with a shrug. He then turned around to look at the group of teens. "So these kids are the cause of the weird energy signatures?"

"Yeah, and get this. The one in yellow is a speedster!" exclaimed 'Flash'.

The Leaguers eyes widened as they stared at the group. "You're metas?" asked Superman.

"These guys are meta humans," Robin said while gesturing to Kid Flash and Zatanna. "Those three-" he said while motioning towards Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad, "-technically aren't human."

"_Why are you so keen on telling them what we are?_" asked Superboy.

"_I mean, KF already outed himself,_" said Robin as he crossed his arms, "_I also have a theory on why they're acting and dressing so strangely. So we might as well gain their trust._"

"_And what is that?_" asked Aqualad.

"_I think... I think we're in another dimension_."

There was a moment of silence in the mindlink as most of the members eyes began to widen.

"_That... That would explain a lot,_" muttered Miss Martian.

"What's with the facial expressions?"

They were snapped out of their thoughts and turned to look at Green Arrow. He narrowed his eyes as gears seem to begin to work in his head. "Wait." Green Arrow's eyes widened as he turned to Miss Martian. "If your not from this world... And your _green_. I'm guessing that your a Martian?" Miss Martian nodded. "Does that mean you've been having a psychic conversation throughout Batman's lecture?"

They were silent until Kid Flash gave a nervous laugh while Robin just said, "Whoops."

"Whoops? That's all you have to say?" exclaimed Flash. "You just ignored _the Batman... _and all you have to say is _whoops_?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're one brave kid."

"So I've been told."

Batman glared at Robin before addressing the whole team, "You will tell us _who_ you are, how you _got_ here, how you even _knew _about this place, and _why_ you have meta humans and aliens on your team and why we've never seen or heard of a team of teenaged superheroes before. And if you dodge my question one more time-"

"You won't do anything to us. At least, nothing physical," said Robin confidently. "You might mentally scar a few of them with your batglare, but that's about it." Batman was about to open his mouth to respond, but Robin cut him off. "But I'll answer your questions.

"My name is Robin, that's Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and our leader Aqualad." he said while gesturing to the respective members. Before any of the leaguers could cut in, he continued, "We know about this place because half of us _live _here... Well not _here, here_... But... I'll get to that later..." he mumbled as he placed waved his hands while trying to clear the thought. "We have metas, aliens, and an Atlantian on our team because they're _awesome. _And for how we got here and why you've never even heard of us...

"I believe that we're from another dimension."

—

**Sooooo**

**How was it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Do you like the fact that everything's different in this universe?**

**Please give me feedback.**

**(sorry that its so short)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Not exactly proud of this chapter but oh well)**

**Hey! Just a heads up that there will be irregular updates.**

**I'm also really indecisive and will be changing the summary every now and again. (I've already made some edits) (Some of the plot for future chapters has also changed since I posted this fic? Why? Am? I? Like? This?)**

**(And BTW, THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I may not have gotten much, but they made my day!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

—

Batman crossed his arms as he addressed the bird in front of him, "And what makes you think that?"

"I was about to explain that." started Robin, "Before we got here, _our_ Batman had assigned us a mission."

Womder Woman placed a hand on her hip as she asked, "A mission?"

"Yeah, we're a covert team of teenaged super heroes!" exclaimed Kid Flash as he waved his arms around.

"_Should we mention that we aren't actually that _good _at staying covert?_" asked Artemis in the mindlink. This statement got a few snickers from the rest of her teammates.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Flash as he gave them a confused look.

"I-It's nothing," said Miss Martian with a reassuring smile on her face.

"If you say so."

"Anyways." said the Boy Wonder as he cleared his throat, "We were sent to investigate strange energy readings coming from (what we thought was) an abandoned area." Robin stretched his arms out as he finished his story. "Long story short, we found a lab filled with scientists, we took them in for questioning, and Kid Idiot over there decided to mess with a piece of machinery that we had taken with us..."

Kid Flash's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "My souvenir! Where is it?!" His eyes darted around as he attempted to find it. After a moment he ran off, only to return a few seconds later with a panicked look. "I can't find it!"

"Baywatch, calm down," said Artemis as she walked over to her boyfriend, "it was just a souvenir."

"Yeah, a souvenir that could have gotten us home," stated Robin as he joined them.

Zatanna scrunched up her face as she spoke, "But shouldn't the machine have traveled _with_ us?"

"Maybe he dropped it," added Conner.

"If he had dropped it, then it wouldn't have taken any of us," said Robin as he crossed his arms. "But maybe there was something wrong with it."

"Or maybe it was meant to leave an imprint on somebody," suggested Zatanna.

"Even if that _is_ the case," interjected Robin, "that doesn't explain how it affected the rest of us."

"We'll think about that later." said Superman as he walked up to the group, "For now, Batman might need a little more convincing that your on our side."

Miss Martian beamed. "You believe us?"

"Your heartbeats don't lie."

Batman frowned, "What if they _believe_ that they're telling the truth, when none of this has actually happened?" Green Arrow groaned at Batmans paranoia.

Aquaman walked up to the team and stood beside Superman. "What if they told us something that only somebody close to the league would know?" Batman only gave a grunt.

Kid Flash grinned as he pointed to Flash, "Barry Allen!" This got a shocked look from the crimson speedster.

Robin also smiled as he caught onto Kid Flash's drift and pointed at Wonder Woman. "Diana Prince."

They then began taking turns yelling out the League members (and protégée) names.

"Clark Kent!"

"Arthur Curry!"

"Oliv-"

"Alright! That's enough!" exclaimed Speedy as he cut off Kid Flash

Batman looked down at the team. "That just proved that you knew who we were. For all we know, you could have ties with a criminal who knows our identities."

"_Why do you Bats have to be so paranoid?_" asked Kid Flash as he brought his hands to his face. After a moment, an idea seemed to have sparked in Kid Flash's mind as he gave Robin the 'what I'm about to do might be just a little stupid' look. "Hey, uh... Flash?"

Flash looked over at the team as Kid Flash, "Yes?"

"Are you, uh... Are you dating Iris West in this dimension?"

Flash gave the heroes of his world a look of confusion before answering, "Yes?"

Kid Flash fidgeted for a second, before he pulled his cowl off, revealing the freckled face of Wally West. If they were in a cartoon, Flash's jaw would have hit the floor in shock. "Holy sh- Wally?"

"_Wally-_"

"_It's fine, M'gaan. I think this might be the way to get Batman to trust us._"

"_By revealing who you are?_" asked Robin.

"_I never said that you guys had to do it. It's just that uncle Barry seems to not _have _a protégée in this world. And maybe seeing another, slightly different Wally West might help him convince Batman that we're telling the truth,_" he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you guys done with your secret conversations?" asked Green Arrow with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Uh... Yeah, sorry." muttered Wally.

Flash turned to Batman as he motioned towards the kids "_Now_ are you convinced?"

Batman gave a grunt, "Fine, but I still want to know who the rest of you _actually_ are."

"Sorry Bats, no can do." said Robin as he cracked a smile. "For me at least. My identity is on a need to know basis."

Artemis gave the bird a surprised look. "Really? Even an alternate version of _Batman _doesn't get to know who you are?"

A thoughtful look crossed Robins face. "I mean, I _could_ tell him. But now I get to watch him try to figure out who I am!" he said with a laugh. "Might as well give him a hint," he turned to Batman and said, "Dick."

Everybody in the room gave Robin surprised looks, which only made him snicker. "That's your one and only hint."

"What type of hint is that?!" exclaimed Speedy. Robin just waved him off.

After the shock passed, the others decided to announce their identities. Once they got to Artemis, she seemed to hesitate before pulling down her cowl and saying, "Artemis Crock." This got a few shocked looks from the Justice League (and protégée). "What?" A look of realization crossed her face. "If it's about my heritage, that doesn't affect-"

Flash cut her off, "It's not about how _your_ heritage affects who you are. It's more of how _our_ Artemis Crock's heritage affected her." He looked to Batman who turned on the mountains holoscreens.

It took a moment, but eventually, an image of a woman appeared on the screen. From what the bold text under her figure told the team, her name was Tigress. Batman didn't even look at the team as he spoke, "Artemis Crock, A.K.A Tigress is a trained assassin who works under Sportsmaster. She has also been seen working with Cheshire on multiple occasions. Probably due to their family relations."

Artemis's eyes widened at the news. "I'm... I'm an assassin?"

Robin took in this worlds Artemis's costume. She wore a dark orange armoured suit which had black stripes running over it, and an orange cowl. A note able difference between this Artemis and their Artemis would be the hair lengths. While their Artemis had long flowing hair, this universes Artemis had hair that was cut in a short bob.

He gave the archer a sympathetic look. She was looking at a version of herself that she never wanted to see, it must make you lose hope in yourself. After all, who says that what happens here won't happen in their future. Artemis _could_ become Tigress one day. She _could _become an assassin. Just like how this worlds Wally West _could still_ become a speedster. He for one knew that he would be at least a little distressed if he learned that he had gone down the wrong path, or had even _died _in this world.

Robin hadn't noticed that the Justice League members had huddled together and were speaking in whispers. "You will be staying at the cave until we find a way to get you seven back to your dimension." announced Batman as he shut off the holoscreen. "You will have a league member here at all times. If you even think about leaving without league permission, there _will_ be consequences."

"_How do you live with this guy?_" asked Superboy. Robin ignored the question as he continued to watch Batman as he walked towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Flash shall act as your den mother for the next twelve hours. Superman will come back with clothes, sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets in a few minutes." he said before leaving (he was soon followed by the rest of the leaguers (and protégée)).

Flash put his hands on his hips as he plastered a smile on his face. "All right! It's three in the morning and I think it's about time we all got to bed!" His smile faltered and was replaced with a look of realization. "I uh... Gotta call Iris real quick." He quickly _whizzed_ out of the room.

The team just stared at the place the flash had once been, before turning to Artemis. "You OK?" asked Wally as he ran up to his girlfriend.

"Peachy," She said with a huff.

"Artemis, if you need to talk about the whole Tigress thing, we're right here," stated Wally.

"I don't need to talk about the 'Tigress thing'," she said while making air quotations.

They were about to continue, when the Zeta Tubes activated. "**Recognized: Superman zero-one**." Flash returned to the room, and quickly grabbed some of the items out of Supermans hands.

"Thanks, Clark!" he exclaimed as he set up the sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. "Sorry to say this team, but looks like we're going to have a to camp out here for the night!" as he said this, he waved his hands excitedly. "We only have a few beds here, and those beds are old and dusty." He then began to hand out the oversized clothing Superman had brought. "And Superman brought these so you wouldn't have to sleep in your uniforms."

The team gave thankful smiles as they each found different rooms to change. When they returned (uniforms in hand), most of the boys were attempting to keep their shirts from slipping off due to Superman's wide build (Artemis, M'gaan, Robin, and Zatanna had been given some of Louis's old pyjamas. They were still a little big, but not big enough to slip off). Wally chuckled at the sight of the Boy Wonder in pink floral pyjamas, and if looks could kill, Wally would have died on the spot.

Flash raised an eyebrow at the sight of Robins domino mask. "Are you really going to sleep with _that_ on?"

"I don't really have other options now do I?" asked the Boy Wonder as he got into a sleeping bag. "Unless either of you have a sleeping mask."

Flash seemed to think for a moment before entering some coordinates, and running out of the cave. After a few minutes, he came back with a bright red Flash sleeping mask. "Here ya go, kid!" he exclaimed as he chucked the piece of fabric at Robin.

Robin gave a small nod as a thank you as he caught it. "So... Are you just going to send us to bed after... What? Half an hour after we woke up?" asked Robin

"I'm not forcing you guys to sleep, but I highly suggest it. That is, unless you want to feel horrible in the morning."

Robin shrugged as he grabbed his glove, slipped it on, and turned on his holocomputer. "I've pulled all nighters before. I don't see why I shouldn't be able to do it today."

"So I got you that sleeping mask for nothing?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Is pulling an all nighter really the best idea?"

"I mean, yeah. I can get more information about your world this way," he said without looking up from his computer.

"Well I for one," started Wally as he pulled a blanket over himself. "am going to get some sleep. The whole, going on a mission, then being sent to another dimension is finally catching up to me." He then laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. "And Robin... Don't do anything to me in my sleep."

"No promises."

Wally grumbled as the lights were turned off. The speedster was soon followed by the rest of the team as they too began to doze off.

Robin then focused on his holocomputer. _Time to do some research._

—

**Ugh, sorry for making these chapters really short. I'll try to add more to the the rest of the chapters.**

**There also **_**might**_ **be a chapter either later or tomorrow. So yeah.**

**Hope that y'all have a great rest of your day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me after first chapter: OK... I'm not going to update until next week.**

***updates two days later***

**Me after the second chapter: I'm going to update tomorrow or later.**

***Updates a few days later***

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

—

Robin started with his team members. He silently activated a small holoscreen on the training deck, and swiftly hacked into the Justice League's system.

"What are you doing?" asked Flash as he raced over to him. His eyes widened as he saw the information on the screen. "Did you just hack the system?"

Robin cracked a smile as he gave a quiet, "Yep!"

"What type of kid is your Batman raising?" he asked as he sat down next to him. "Looks like I'm gonna have to supervise you."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm only going to search up..." he trailed off as he heard a snore come from the speedster. He sighed as he began his search.

The Boy Wonder couldn't find anything on himself, Conner, M'gaan, or Kaldur (Or that other kid Speedy had brought up... Blue Jay was it? He had tried searching that up, but nothing happened), but he _did_ find something on this worlds Wally, Roy, Zatanna, and Aqualad. The only information on Wally was that he was Barry Allen's nephew and that he was an excellent chemist. With Zatanna, it just stated that she was Zatara's daughter, and that she could be a valuable asset to the Justice League one day.

This worlds Roy Harper seemed to have lived the exact same life, with the exception of his little temper tantrum in the Hall of Justice and that he has turned down his invitation into the league. He had stated that he wanted to stay with a group of heroes called the 'Teen Titans' that he had formed a few years back alongside this world's Aqualad and somebody named Wonder Girl (Her name was Donna Troy, and she was the adopted sister of Wonder Woman). (These Titans have also gained a few more members over the years.)

The most interesting of them all would be this worlds Aqualad. He was an Atlantean named Garth (Kaldur had told them his story the story of him and Garth a while back). He was royalty, yet he had become an outcast when they discovered his purple eyes. Atlantian superstition had sent him away, which eventually led to him meeting Aquaman. From what he could see from the image of Aqualad, he wore a blue and black version of this world's Aquaman (Black bottom half and gloves, and a blue top).

When he had finished with looking up his team members, he saved the files onto his holocomputer, and turned off the leagues computer and resumed his research on his own. The boy decided to research integral parts of history. _World War One... World War Two... American Revolution... French Revolution..._

He continued with this until he got to the most recent elections. He frowned as he decided to enter an important event in his _own _life. "_Death_ _of the_ _Flying Grayson's_".

He opened the first tab that popped up and began to read. "_The Flying Graysons were a famous acrobatic act that preformed at _Haly's Circus _from XXXX to XXXX when the majority of the act met their demise. Mary Lloyd Grayson, John Grayson, and their son, Richard John Grayson, all performed as the Flying Graysons._" Dick frowned as he read this. What about his aunts, uncles, and cousins? Were they not apart of the act? Did he even _have _any other family members here? "_What made them so popular was the fact that they could perform a quadruple flip, _and _soar through the air without a net. Unfortunately, their act was what brought Mary and John Grayson to their death. In the summer of XXXX, during their act, Mary and John's rope snapped and they both fell to their deaths. Richard Grayson was the sole survivor of the accident as he was standing to the side as his parents soared through the air. _

"_Unfortunately, young Richard Grayson had been reported missing a few days later. After the disappearance of the young Richard Grayson, _Haly's Circus _took a break from XXXX to XXXX months after Richard Grayson had been labeled, "presumed dead"._" Those words seemed to stick in Dick's mind.

Everyone thought that he was dead. Was he _actually _dead? What had happened? He should have been sent to the Juvenile Centre. He should have been adopted by Bruce. He should have become _Robin_.

""_We will always miss the bright smiles of the Flying Graysons, and we hope to one day find, Dick. But, wherever they may be... Wether it be the afterlife, somewhere in Gotham or anywhere else in the world... I just want you to know that we will never forget any of you." ~Pop Haly, Gotham City, XXXX_"

Dick turned of his holocomputer and brought his hands up to rub his masked eyes. It felt... Disturbing to know that you were presumed dead in another universe. He continued to rub his eyes as they began to feel heavy. He quickly checked the time. "_5:57_" it read. _So not asterous. _Maybe he should follow in everybody else's lead an go to sleep. He nodded in agreement to his own statement as he lazily ripped off his mask and replaced it with the sleeping mask.

—

Dick groaned as he was awoken by the Zeta Tubes announce the arrival of... Somebody. He could hear people chatting. _The rest of the team is probably up. _He moved his mask up slightly as he looked for the his domino mask. He quickly found it and and then reached for his uniform.

He slowly got up, and ran to the washroom (his eyes just barely peaking out from beneath the mask). Dick locked the door and removed the sleeping mask. The Boy Wonder searched through his belt until he found his spirit gum and glued his mask onto his face.

The bird then proceeded to get into uniform before leaving the washroom and began to walk towards the training room. The whole team, Flash, and Speedy (_I guess now I know who came in through the Zeta Tubes.) _all stood on the training deck, all in costume, and were giving him a weird look. "What?"

"You just... _Ran_ out of the room as soon as Roy came in. What happened?" exclaimed Wally.

Robin shrugged, "I needed to change. And I had to move my mask up a little so I could see where I was going. I didn't want to take any chances that you guys would see me."

"Alright then," said Flash, "Speedy here is going to take over as Den Mother for today."

"But he's not a league member," stated Robin.

Flash sighed. "Yes... That's true. But he's a trusted ally and he could join the league at any time he pleases."

Speedy stepped towards the group. "Green Arrow also thought that you would feel more comfortable with... 'Somebody who's around your age'," he said as he crossed his arms.

The group nodded, and Flash took that as his cue to leave. "Welp!" he exclaimed while popping the 'P'. "I gotta get going! Thanks for letting me off early!" With that, he raced through the Zeta Tubes and left the mountain.

They all looked at each other. "So... What are we going to do now?" asked Zatanna as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess we could just hang out? Maybe we could go to the living room?" suggested Wally. They nodded as they began to walk away. Once they got to their living room, Wally let out a groan. "They don't have a T.V!"

"Why would they have a T.V in an _abandoned base_?" asked Speedy as he sat down in one of the dusty stools by the kitchen's island.

Wally sat down next to him and hit his head on the counter. "This is going to be soooo boring..."

Zatanna scowled at the dust surrounding her as she too sat down. "_Naelc siht moor!_" She exclaimed, and what felt like a wave passed through everybody, and the dust dispersed. She smiled. "There we go!"

"So... Robin." Robin looked over at M'gaan. "What exactly _did_ you research last night?"

The Boy Wonder felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered last nights discovery. "Oh, uh... Just some important time stamps in history... I also did some research on ourselves." He turned on his holoscreen and brought up the files he had saved. "I couldn't find anything on myself, Conner, M'gaan, or Kaldur. But I did find somethings on Wally, Zatanna, this worlds Aqualad, a Wonder Girl, and _you_," He said as he pointed at the red archer which got a glare sent his way.

"Wally's a normal high school student, Zatanna's still living with her dad-" Zatanna cut Robin off.

"My dads not Doctor Fate?"

Robin shook his head, "No, he isn't." he said, before he continued with his research, "This world's Aqualad's name is Garth-"

Kaldur's eyes widened in surprise. "He took Aquamans offer?"

Robin shrugged, "I mean, yeah, it would seem that he did," Kaldur gave a nod before Robin continued, "Anyways... I need to check something." He turned to look at Roy before saying, "_Broken arrow._"

Speedy raised an eyebrow, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Er... Nothing. At least, nothing you need to worry about," he said as he (once again) waved Speedy off.

—

Jason ran into the Batcave as soon as he got back from school. He quickly got into his Blue Bird uniform and ran to the Zeta Tubes. He quickly searched for coordinates to Happy Harbour and entered them into the computer (There were two Zeta Tubes in Happy Harbour, but they seemed to be right next to each other, so he could use either). He then did his best to hack into the Zeta Tubes (it wasn't his best ability, but he was still decent at it) so that this trip wouldn't be entered into the records (Bruce wouldn't be too happy if he found out). He quickly checked the time. Bruce wouldn't be home until four, and at the moment, it was three o'clock. _I have an hour to check out what happened last night. That should be more than enough time._ With that, he entered the Zeta Tubes.

"_**Recognized: Blue Bird B-Zero-One**_."

Blue bird's eyes widened as he heard somebody run into the room, and within a second of his arrival he was met with a red head in a yellow spandex. The teen looked him over as a group of teenagers followed him into the room.

"So... I guess we found Batman's partner," he said as he turned to the other.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. He scanned the group (was that a knock off version of his uniform?) until his eyes landed on Speedy. "Your Green Arrows partner, right?" He waited for the young adult's conformation before continuing. "Then could you explain to me who these people are? Are they apart of your little group? What were they called... The Titanics?"

"First off, we're the _Titans_. Secondly, these kids... aren't exactly _from_ here."

Blue Bird listened intently to their story. "So let me get this straight... Your a covert team of heroes that go around stopping magicians and demons?" He didn't wait for an answer as he looked towards Robin. "And _your _Batman's partner?"

Robin nodded and put a (Why did it look forced?) smile on his face. "Yep! Batman's protégée for five years."

Blue Bird felt his eyes widen. "Five-" He sputtered. "And how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"He let fight crime when you were nine!?"

"It was more like, 'let me be your partner or else I'm going to go out there on my own and probably _die_'." Every person in the room gave young boy a surprised (and slightly concerned) look. "What? Did you really think he'd willingly let a _nine year_ old run around Gotham in tights?"

"Yeah. We kinda did," said Conner as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really?" Robin's comment was met with his teammates nodding their head. "Ok then."

"Anyways, " started Blue Bird, "as you could tell from when the computer announced my entrance, I'm Blue Bird. But you can just call me Jason."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Batman lets you reveal your identity?"

Blue Bird laughed, "No way! But the rules aren't going to stop me! And besides, it was only my first name. And the worst he could do is take me off patrol!" He was silent for a moment before murmuring, "You know what... That would actually get a little boring after a while. You know what... Please don't call me Jason around Batman."

"No problem, Jay Bird!" exclaimed Wally as he slung an arm around Blue Bird. "Your secrets safe with us!"

"Hey, Robin..." the other bird turned towards Artemis as she asked, "You think you could _also_ go against Batman's wishes and tell us who you are?"

"Hmmm... Let me think about that," he muttered as he brought a hand to his chin, "What about... No."

Conner frowned, "But why not?"

Robin smiled as he crossed his arms, "Because last time I went against Batman's 'code'," he brought his hands up to use air quotations, "and told somebody who I was... That's when I knew real fear." Jason couldn't help but feel like the bird was giving him a pointed look as he said that. "But then again, I was... What? Ten?" To everyone's surprise, he turned to Kid Flash, who only gave a shrug.

"I honestly don't remember. I think I was twelveish when you told me... So... Yeah... You were around ten."

"Alright. I was around ten and not completely used to the batglare." he said nonchalantly.

His team wasn't listening. "You knew?!" exclaimed Artemis as her jaw hung low.

"I mean yeah," he said with a smile, "I _am_ his best friend." Robin let out a cackle, and that very cackle seemed to ring in Jason's ear.

Jason flinched as he heard the Zeta Tubes whir to life. "Crap, I'm not supposed to be here."

"_**Recognized: Batman zero-two, Zatara one-one.**_"

Jason attempted to run away as he heard that Batman had entered the cave. He was by the exit when he heard Batman call to him, "Blue Bird."

He froze in his spot before nervously laughing. "Heeeey, Batman. Is it four o'clock already?" He slowly turned around to see Batman's famous batglare.

"Zatara had called to tell me that he may have a solution for their situation. So I got off work half an hour early."

"Oh... I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Definitely."

Blue Bird hung his head low. _Dammit_. He stayed like this for a moment longer, before slowly bringing his head up.

Batman cleared his throat before announcing, "Zatara May have a spell to get you all back to your own world, but there are no guarantees that it will work." He let his gaze travel over the team before stepping back to allow Zatara to take his place.

The magician brought his hands up before exclaiming, "_Dnes meht kcab ot erehw yeht emac morf!_" The team disappeared in a flash of light, and Blue Bird noticed Zatara give a sigh as he placed a hand to him forehead. "That... Took more energy than needed."

Blue Bird let out a scream as Kid Flash ran up to him. "Woah..." he muttered as his eyes widened. "I scared a _Bat_."

"It didn't work?"

Kid Flash shook his head at Zatara's question. "No, it just sent us to the Hangar. Sorry."

"_I _should be the one who is sorr. I don't have enough magic power to send you back."

"Well, maybe you just need more magicians." The four people in the room turned around to see the rest of the team enter. "I could help. And maybe you could get my counterpart to help as well," suggested Zatanna.

Zatara scowled. "I am _not _bringing Zatanna into this. She's not ready to cast such complex spells."

Zatanna sighed, "Even if your from a different world, your still overprotective as ever." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but it was gone within a second. "Fine. But you won't stop _me _from helping. When you recover, we'll try again." Zatara seemed to hesitate, before nodding his head.

"Until then," started Batman as he grabbed their attention. "We will need to make it so that the cave is fit to live in." Blue Bird flinched as Batman fixed his gaze on him. "Blue Bird, Speedy, and Zatara. Would you be able to lend some extra clothes to the team?"

"Yeah, but I might only be able to lend clothes to Robin," mumbled Blue Bird.

"I should be able to get clothes for Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash," stated Speedy.

Zatara nodded. "And I should be able to get clothes for the girls."

Miss Martian stepped forward. "There's no need for you to get clothes for me," as she said this, he clothes began to shift until she wore civilian clothing.

Batman merely nodded as he gestured for Blue Bird to follow him. "We will be back in a few minutes." They silently walked through the Zeta Tubes. When they got to the Batcave, Bruce took off his cowl and glared at him.

"Care to explain what you were doing at the Mountain?"

Blue Bird sighed. "I wanted to know what got you preoccupied last night since I never got a chance to ask for all the information this morning. And I was too impatient to wait for you to get home."

"Did you even stop to think about how something _dangerous_ might still be in there?"

Jason returned Bruce's glare. "I could've handled whatever was thrown at me! I'm Batman's protégée for gods sake!"

"You've only been out on the field for half a year!"

"And I've been out on the streets for longer!"

The anger that had placed itself on Bruce's face faltered as it was replaced with concern. "Look, Jason. I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt." He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason glanced at it before shrugging it off with a sigh. "I know... I... I just wanted some of the action."

Bruce nodded. "I know. And since this is the first time that any of this has happened, I'll let you off with a warning."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Bruce!" Then, an idea popped into Jason's head. "Oh, and um... If you guys are going to be fixing the cave... Should I let the team out of the cave so they can have some fresh air?"

Bruce frowned. "I don't think that would be a very good idea. What if you run into their counterparts? We have no idea what would happen."

Jason crossed his arms. "C'mon, Bruce. You can't keep them cooped up in the mountain. What if we never find a way to get them home? Will they just grow old in their? Will they have to _die _in there?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, before closing them. "Fine. But once we're done in the cave, you all must come straight back."

Jason beamed. "Thanks again Bruce!" With that, he ran out of the cave.

—

Robin looked towards the Zeta Tubes as it announced the arrival of Batman and Blue Bird. Everybody else on the team had already changed, and the Boy Wonder was the only one still in costume. (Some clothes didn't fit the others, but Zatanna had quickly cast a spell to change that.)

He was slightly surprised to see that Blue Bird entered the cave in civvies (while wearing sunglasses) along with a bundle of clothes in his arms. "Get dressed, Rob! We're going out!" he said as he chucked a set of clothes and sunglasses at him. He raised an eyebrow at the two Bats before leaving the room to change.

He silently walked into the closest room and stared at the clothes he had been given. A lot of things about Blue Bird being Batman's partner felt wrong. The fact that _Dick Grayson_ hadn't been the one to break through Bruce's shell was wrong. Did this mean that his place in the Batcave didn't matter? That just about any kid could have gotten through to Bruce? That just about any kid could have become _Robin_ (or Blue Bird in Jason's case)? What would have happened if Bruce had already taken in a protégée before he had met Dick? Would he still be in the Juvenile Centre and get beaten by the other kids every day for his ethnicity and background?

The Boy Wonder shook his head. _No. Don't think like that. Just get changed._

When he returned to the training room, he was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. "Alright." he groaned as he stretched. "Where are we going?"

Jason shrugged. "Wherever you guys want I guess." He turned towards Speedy. "You wanna join us?"

Speedy looked over at Batman, who merely gave him a nod. "They need supervision."

The archer quickly left the room, only to return wearing the clothes he had brought for the three older teens of the group. "Should we get more sunglasses. You know, just in case we run into some doppelgängers?"

Robin scrunched up his face. "Artemis seems to be the only person who needs to keep her identity to herself (other than myself). You know, just in case... But the others... They either aren't walking on Earth, or they're aware of the Justice League... Therefore, it'll be easier to explain why they're looking at an exact copy of themself."

Speedy gave a slight nod before leaving the cave, only to come back with two pairs of sunglasses (one pair was probably for himself). Artemis took her pair and slid it over her eyes as she mumbled a quick "thank you".

"So..." Wally trailed as he looked over at his teammates. "Where are we going?"

M'gaan floated over to Wally as she said, "I wouldn't mind checking out this worlds Happy Harbour."

Robin nodded. "I'm also kind of curious about this worlds Gotham."

Jason looked at them, before turning to Roy. "If that's it, then I guess we're going to Happy Harbour and Gotham." The Boy scrunched up his face in thought. "Well... I guess we're _already_ in Happy Harbour... But you know what I mean."

—

They had left the cave through the hangar, and entered Happy Harbour. From there they began to walk around, and M'gaan had been surprised to find that her school was closer to the mountain than it was in their dimension. The group had walked around for a little bit before deciding to head over to Gotham.

When they entered the city through an abandoned phone booth, they were immediately met with Gotham's musky smell. "Alright!" exclaimed Jason as they walked onto the sidewalk. "Where to first? Gotham Academy? Wayne Enterprises? Arkham Asylum?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "We are _not _going to Arkham."

Jason brought his hands up to try and calm Robin down. "It was just a suggestion."

Artemis placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and spoke before Robin could make a remark. "What about Gotham Academy?" Dick's aggression seemed to dissolve as Artemis spoke up. Dick sighed as they all began to walk to the school (Jason was leading the way).

"Here it is!" he exclaimed as he stopped in front of a prestigious school. "The place where eggheads like me will be sent once they graduate middle school!"

Artemis's eyes widened. "You'll go here?" She then whipped her head around to face Dick. "Does that mean you go here?"

The thirteen year old shrunk in on himself. "I don't need to answer that."

The female archer audibly gasped. "You _do _go to Gotham Academy!" Dick merely grumbled as he sent a glare at Jason, who in return began to laugh nervously.

"Whoops."

_He's reckless._ He thought as he turned away and scowled. "Can we go yet?"

Zatanna snorted as she walked up to stand beside Dick. "C'mon Robin. Quit being so grumpy."

Dick scowl faltered and he gave Zatanna a soft smile as he brought her hand into his. "I'll do my best, Zee."

They were about to move on, when Robin brushed hands with a stranger. His eyes widened when a burning sensation rushed through his hand and both he and the stranger gave a surprised yell of pain. "What the hell?!" exclaimed the stranger as they clutched their hand. "What did you do?!"

Robin (who had also clutched his hand) gave them a surprised look. "I didn't do anything!" They narrowed their blue eyes before scoffing and walking away.

"What was that?" asked Wally.

"I... Don't know." mumbled Robin as he brought his hand up so he could examine it. "We brushed hands... And my hand felt like it was on fire... But it _looks_ fine."

Speedy narrowed his eyes. "Do you think it was because he made physical contact with somebody from this world?" he asked as he turned to Jason.

The boy clutched his chin between his fingers. "Maybe... But Artemis touched me earlier. So maybe it has to be skin on skin contact..."

M'gaan shook her head. "No... That wouldn't make any sense. I felt my arm brush against many people throughout the whole time we were out, and I've felt absolutely _no _burning sensations."

Jason narrowed his eyes as Roy spoke up. "I don't care how it happened. But we should head back and check if there's anything wrong with Robin's hand."

They all nodded as the proceeded to follow Jason to the nearest Zeta Tube.

—

**:)**

**I **_**tried**_ **to make this longer.**

**But it just made it look like I was cramming a ton of crap into one chapter.**

**So have this longish chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, uh...**

**I decided to change most of the chapter**

**Also, sorry that it's not that long**

**I'll try to get the next chapter done soon**

**I also didn't edit, so there might be spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

—

Dick stared at his hand. They had returned to the cave a few hours ago, and the Boy Wonder had gone under multiple tests. There apparently wasn't anything wrong with him, but Batman had ordered them to stay in the cave until further notice.

Dick sighed as he slouched on his bed (they had all been assigned rooms as soon as the tests were over). None of this made any sense. What had happened in Gotham? Who was that?

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" He asked as he reached for the sunglasses he had taken off.

"It's me." Dick retracted his hands as he heard Wally's voice.

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal the red head. "Hey, Rob. How are you doing?"

The bird groaned. "Asterous. Totally asterous." He let himself fall onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Is it the Gotham thing? If that's the case-"

"It's not just the Gotham thing. It's... This world... Bothers me."

Wally gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I... I..." Dick brought his hands to his face in frustration. "It's different. My life takes a completely different turn here."

The speedster laid down next to his best friend. "Once again. What do you mean?"

Dick groaned as he looked over and made eye contact with the speedster. "I'm... presumed dead." Wally's eyes widened. "I don't know why... But knowing this... It bothers me. It bothers me so much. And knowing that it didn't have to be me that bonds with Bruce... And it wasn't me that broke down his barrier completely..." The boy shook his head. "It's stupid... But it hurts..."

They were silent for a second, both not knowing what to say, before Wally brought the younger boy into a hug. "Look... I may not know how you feel about this mess. But I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Dick nodded as he returned the hug.

—

"**Recognized: Blue Bird B-zero-one_._**"

"Hey," greeted Jason as he strolled into the living room the next day. There he found the whole team. He lunged over the back of the couch and landed in between Robin and Wally. "What'd I miss?"

Wally shrugged, "Nothing really. We've just been in the mountain."

"Man, that sounds boring."

Robin adjusted his sunglasses, and intentionally used his hand to cover the side of his face. He could feel Jason staring at him through his sunglasses. What was he trying to do? Had he figured out who he was? No. That's impossible. He slowly brought his hand down, and let his eyes wander over to Jason.

Robin quirked an eyebrow as he examined Jason's face. "Are you wearing concealer?"

"What?" Jason brought his hand to his left cheek. "You can tell?"

"Yeah. You didn't blend it as well as you thought you did."

"Damn."

"So..." Wally trailed off as tried to get a better view of Jason's face. "What'cha hiding?"

Jayson sighed as he wiped the makeup off his face to reveal a dark bruise. "Long story short, Batman and I were chasing an assassin. We split up to find him after we got to a fork in the road. I found him and we got into a fist fight, and he punches really hard. Like, you wouldn't expect it! He looks like a stick at first glance!" Jason slouched as he rubbed his cheek. "I guess that his armour helped."

"Batman let you go after an assassin on your own? And how long have you been his partner?" questioned Robin.

"Six months."

"Six months!?"

"To be fair it was my idea, and he couldn't argue or else he would get away. And even if he hadn't listened to me, the most he's ever done to a hero is break a limb. He's only ever killed the bad guys. You know, like drug dealers and rapists."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "So he's one of those people."

The other bird nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"**Recognized: Speedy B-zero-three.**"

They all looked at each other before getting up and walking into the training room. There stood Captain Marvel (their current den mother) and Speedy.

"...due to the League business." Captain Marvel nodded before leaving the cave with a childish smile and wave.

"You would think that he was a child with the way he acts," mumbled Jason. This got a few snickers from the team. "What?" he asked. "What did I say?"

"It's nothing."

"So... What brings you back here?" asked Artemis as she stepped forward.

Speedy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "GA has to deal with league business and asked me to take his shift as den mother."

"League business?" asked M'gaan.

"Did they give you any details?" asked Robin, and only got a shake of Speedy's head.

Speedy brought up a holocomputer, "Ollie said something about assassins causing trouble all around America, mainly assassins from the League of Shadows."

"They're definitely who the league is after," said Robin as he scrolled through the Justice Leagues database on his holocomputer. "Damn. They've gotten around a lot in the passed two days. Mostly criminals too. What do you think caused this sudden spike in assassinations?"

"How did you access... Nevermind..." said Speedy as he waved the teen off. "Do you think that somebody has hired them to knock off competition?"

"Most likely..."

"But why... Why would they need to-" Speedy cut himself off as the power suddenly shut down. "What the hell?"

Robin growled. "We've been hacked!" he exclaimed as he went through his holocomputer. It was pretty sloppy too. They didn't even try to cover up their tracks!

All eyes widened as they heard an explosion sound from inside the mountain. "It came from over there!" exclaimed Superboy as he ran towards the Hangar. (Not before Zatanna casted a quick spell to get them into their costumes.)

As they got to the Hangar, Robin could faintly make out the outlines of two slim figures in the small about of light escaping from the broken hangar doors.

Once seemed to almost purr as she spoke, "Hey, Roy. Long time no see."

Artemis's eyes widened as Speedy notched an arrow. "What do you want Cheshire?"

The began slowly to move toward the group. "Not much really... I just came to see what those strange energy readings were from a few days ago."

"But," The team visibly flinched at the familiar (yet somewhat more mature) voice. "we did need to distract the league first." said Tigress as she brought out a sword.

"But why?" asked Blue Bird as he got his batarangs ready. "Why would you need to disable the mountains power? Why did you even need to investigate?"

"No power means that whatever's in here won't get out. Well... With the exception of the hole I made." said Chesire as she brought out Kunai knives. "As for why... That's for you to find out!" she exclaimed as she lunged as Speedy.

"_Link established_."

"_Holy crap. What is this?_" asked Blue Bird as he gave Miss Martian a surprised look.

"_It's a mind link so that we can privately make plans. Now stay focused_." hissed Robin as he blocked a swing of Tigresses sword with an escrima stick. "_We're all at a disadvantage here. None of us can see_."

"_Speak for yourself._" said Superboy as he fought beside Robin. "_I can fight while using infrared._"

"_Same here_." said Kid Flash.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he kicked Tigress in the gut. She let out an annoyed huff before an arrow came flying at her feet. Tigress narrowly dodged it and growled at the foam forming on the ground.

"Geez, how many sidekicks does Green Arrow need?"

"We're not sidekicks!" exclaimed Artemis as she threw a punch at Tigress's face. They both shouted in pain as Artemis's fist connected with Tigress's bare cheek.

They both jumped away from one another. "What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Artemis as she gripped her knuckles.

"I could be asking you the same thing!" exclaimed her counterpart as she charged at her.

"_Robin! Do you think that you could start up the power again and contact the League?_" asked Aqualad.

"_Oh... Uh, right. I'm on it!_" Robin backed away from the distracted blondes and headed to a secure corner. _Why didn't I do this sooner?_ He asked himself as he brought up his holocomputer, barely aware of the fact that Aqualad had made his way over to him and was protecting him. (He also faintly processed Miss Martian stating that she and Speedy had restrained Chesire.) In a matter of minutes, the lights immediately lit up, and Batman's voice could be heard from the other room. "Got it!"

"-_at happened_?" exclaimed Batman from the other room.

"_KF, go handle Bats_." commanded Robin as he turned off his

"_On it_!" he exclaimed as he dashed out of the room.

Now that the lights were on, they could get a better grasp on where everybody was, and how they were fairing. Zatanna seemed to have something wrapped around her mouth and she was trying to rip it off, (When did that happen?) while Miss Martian, Blue Bird, and Speedy stood in front of Chesire (she was stuck to the ground by Speedy's foam). Robin whipped around when he heard Superboy give an annoyed grunt as Artemis's foam accidentally trapped his fist along with Tigress.

"Sorry, Superboy!"

Kid Flash ran back into the room and skidded to a halt beside Speedy. "The league still needs to deal with the assassins, but Batman said that they would get to the mountain as soon as possible."

Tigress scoffed. "Y'know. This job would've been a lot easier if he actually came."

"Oh, c'mon sis. He had a job to do. Cut him some slack." purred Chesire from her place in the room.

A cackle sounded through the hangar as a figure entered through the hole Chesire had made. "Yeah, Tigress. Cut me some slack. Missions assigned by Deathstroke aren't as easy as you may think."

—

**Sorry that it's not an 'actual' update.**

**I just decided that I wanted to go in a different direction than I had originally wanted**


	5. Chapter 5

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

—

"Holy crap."

That's what brought everybody out of their trance.

Robin's lookalike ran towards them as he took out what seemed to be a disc. "What's wrong?" he asked as he chucked it at Tigress and Chesire. "You scared?" He let out a chuckle as the disc blew up the archers's foam, and sent the heroes around them flying.

_To be honest? I kind of am. _Robin gave Kid Flash a surprised look. _Well, c'mon Rob, think about it!_ Kid Flash ran at the assassin with determination. _He's _you_! And from the looks of it, he's _older_! Therefore more experienced! We can't even take _you _dow-!_ Kid Flash let out a yelp as the assassin flipped him onto his back and pinned him to the ground.

Miss Martian brought her hands to her temple as her eyes began to glow green. _Hold on, Wally. I'll try to_\- She let out a scream as her eyes dimmed and she collapsed.

_M'gaan? M'gaan!_ Robin glared at his doppelgänger as he charged at him. "Mind links down!" Robin whipped out his escrima sticks and aimed for his exposed sides. "What did you do to her!?" (Robin barely registered the fact that the others were once again engaged in a fight with the two female assassins.)

The older teen gave a cocky smile as he blocked Robin's blow. "I've been trained by the best to protect my mind. Honestly, it was her fault to try and invade it." Robin let out an angry growl as he dodged the assassin's punch to the face. "Now tell me. Who exactly _are _you. Taking how your costume looks, I'd say that you're a Bat."

"Get this _dick _off me!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

"Oh, I forgot you were there..." mumbled the doppelgänger as he swept Robin's feet from under him, knocked Kid Flash out with a quick move, and jumped off. "Now where were we?" He smiled as he took out his own pair of escrima sticks. "That's right! Your _name._" They silently circled each other. "So... What is it? There's an 'R' on your suit so... Red Bird? Is that it? Is that what _your_ Batman let you call yourself?"

Robin froze. He had said _your_ Batman. That means that they knew about them. Did the assassin know who _he _was?

The assassin gave a knowing smile. "C'mon, do you really think that Deathstroke would let his apprentice run into this mess blind? If so, then your Deathstroke must be pretty stupid."

"Do the other two know?" asked Robin.

He chuckled, "Nope. They just blindly followed orders. But hey," he mumbled as he brought his hands up. "we're being payed to do this. So I honestly don't think they care." He slowly began to walk towards Robin. "Now, _you _may not have manners, but I certainly do. So you can call me Renegade."

Robin narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on the escrima sticks. "Robin."

Renegade smiled. "Attaboy!" He once again began to throw punches and kicks at the thirteen year old.

"What do you want with us?" asked Robin as he blocked another punch to his face.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified informa-" Renegade was cut off as the Boy Wonder elbowed his cheek. They both yelped as a burning sensation made its way up Robins arm. He quickly jumped away before holding his burning elbow with his other arm.

"It was you." whispered Renegade after a short pause. His hand was resting on his cheek. "_You _were that kid in Gotham."

"What do you-" Robin cut himself off as he heard the computer announce the arrival of the Justice League.

Zatara ran into the room and called out, "_Nairtser eht snissassa!_"

Robin watched as Renegades escrima sticks morphed around him. "Dammit." He hissed.

—

Jason walked out of the changing room with civvies on and, his uniform in hand. As soon as the battle finished, Robin had told them that Renegade, Deathstroke, and whoever had employed them knew where the team had come from. After this was brought to their attention, the Justice League had sent the three assassins to cells that were deeper into the mountain for interrogation.

"Does Batman know?" Jason jumped at Robins voice. Only a Bat could sneak up on another Bat.

"Know what?"

"That I'm Renegade's counterpart."

Jason sighed, "No... No he doesn't. I was _going _to tell him... But... I guess there's not much use in telling him?"

"And earlier. Did you know about... Me?"

Jason leaned against a wall, "I had my suspicions after facing him... You?" He raised an eyebrow at that, but shook his head and continued. "The night before, I heard his cackle. It was identical to yours. At least, the laugh that I've heard."

Robin decided to join him by the wall. "Do you know who I _really _am?"

"Yeah... Dick Grayson right?"

Dick merely nodded.

"Do you know what happened? To me?"

Jason looked over at the slightly older teen. "No... No I don't. I only know your name, and what happened to your parents. By the way, I'm sorry about them."

Dick removed his mask and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks..."

"I never got to look into Renegade. Mostly because last night was my second encounter, and I haven't really felt the need to."

Dick looked up at him, "Really? Shouldn't you be doing your best to understand your enemies?"

Jason blushed and looked away. "I'm still learning..."

There was a moment of silence before Dick spoke up. "So, how did you become Bruce's partner?"

Jason's blush deepened as he grumbled. "I was caught stealing the tires off the Batmobile."

Dick let out a howl of laughter. "Holy crap really?"

"Yes really!" He snapped in embarrassment as he brought his gaze back to Dick. He took a second to let himself and Dick calm down before asking, "How did _you _become Bruce's partner?"

"I found the Batcave shortly after he took me in."

Jason merely nodded before realizing something. "You look... Younger."

"What?"

"I mean... Younger than _him. _Your face is less... square."

Dick's face scrunched up in thought, before putting on his mask. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Jason's eyes widened. "What? No! Why would you want to do _that_?"

"I want to know what happened... What went _wrong_. Why he isn't running around as Robin. Why he isn't Bruce's ward. Why he doesn't go to Gotham Academy. Does he know Babs? Does he know what happened to Artemis?"

"I don't think that Bruce would let you talk to him."

"Bruce doesn't need to know."

—

"So who exactly _are _you?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the maskless face of Tigress. "C'mon. Please? You know my name."

"Artemis." she said, trying to make her voice deeper.

Tigress's eyes widened the slightest bit before she gave a small smile. "Artemis, eh? The Goddess of hunting if I'm correct? Tell me, why did you choose that name?"

Artemis ignored the question and asked her own. "What drove you to become an assassin?"

Tigress looked surprised at the question. "What?"

"You heard me."

Her face darkened as she made eye contact with the archer. "I don't need to answer that."

"Just do it, Artemis."

Artemis smiled the slightest bit when she saw a look of shock cross over her doppelgänger's face.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways. Now talk."

—

Renegade glared at the glass in front of him.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to take the kids and leave.

Now the three of them were stuck in three different cells in three different rooms without their utility belts, gloves, boots, or masks. He ran a hand through his messy hair and groaned.

Slade was _so _going to have his head for this. _So not asterous._

The teen's ears perked at the sound of footsteps. In a matter of seconds, Robin stood stoically in front of the glass.

"What do you want Bird Brain?" he hissed. "If you're here to interrogate me, it's not going to work. The league know just as much as you do."

Robin sighed. "Do you know who I am?"

Renegade raised an eyebrow. "Other than you're alias is Robin, and that you were that kid from Gotham that I brushed hands with? No, unfortunately I don't."

"I thought that you were trained by the best? Have you really not narrowed it down?"

"Haven't really had the time for that. I've kinda only been interrogated by the Bat since you guys took me in. I've only had free time for like, five minutes."

"How did you end up this way?"

"Are you asking how I ended up so badass?"

"How did you end up as an _assassin_?" hissed Robin as he glared at him through a narrowed gaze.

"Deathstroke offered me something nobody else could."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Renegade simply nodded "What about Batman?"

"Batman's a coward. He could never have helped me."

Robin let out a bark of laughter. "Is that so? Damn, I'm not very _whelmed _by that response.…

Renegade's eyes widened as the word seemed echoed in his head.

_His word_.

"How do you... Who told you...?"

"Connect the dots, genius." said Robin as he slowly took off his mask to look at Renegade.

Those were _his _eyes.

"You could've done so much more with your life. You could be _helping _people. Not killing them."

Renegade growled. "I am helping people!" He snapped as he walked over to the glass. "I'm helping them by getting rid of the _scum_ of the earth." Renegade angrily pounded his fist onto the glass.

"Is this what Mom and Dad would have wanted?" asked Robin as he stared into the older teens eyes. "You killing people?"

"Don't bring them into this!" he growled as he felt his face heating up.

There was a silence before the younger teen spoke up. "What happened, Dick? Why are you with Deathstroke?"

Renegade snarled. "I needed to find Zucco. He needed to pay for what he had done. And Deathstroke had given me the chance to do so."

—

**Anyways, I'm kinda regretting not making Dick a Talon. **

**But oh well.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. **

**There probably will be another long wait until the next one, so have fun waiting**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fun fact: I was originally going to throw y'all off and make it so that Rose (Slade's daughter) was the teen assassin.**

**And then I went "wait a minute, I don't know that much about her and I don't want to do any research". So I just kept it as Dick being Renegade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

—

Renegade smiled at his obviously annoyed counterpart. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened. But we'll have to start from the beginning."

—

_"I can't believe it! I can't believe this is happening!"_

_"John, please calm down."_

_"Tonight would've been our biggest show yet! But no! _Bruce Wayne _can't come to Haly's Circus tonight because he has a _cold_! Now not as many people will come because someway, somehow, their going to find out that they won't be in the same tent as Bruce Wayne!"_

_"Dad, please calm down."_

_"John, this walk was supposed to help you blow off steam."_

_"I know! I know..."_

_Mary sighed as the grip on her husbands hand tightened. "I get that you're upset. But you _might _be overreacting."_

_Their son smiled up at both of them. "Who needs Bruce Wayne anyways?" he asked with a giggle. He looked away for a moment, only to gasp when he saw an ice cream parlour. "Look!" he exclaimed as he excitedly pointed at the large building._

_"What do you say John? Want some ice cream?" asked Mary as she watched her son run ahead. _

_The man gave a small smiled, "Sure, why not? Maybe having a frozen treat will help _cool _my head a bit."_

—

_This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. He was dreaming. He must be._

_"We'll have to keep the boy somewhere safe."_

No. No. No no no no no no.

_"This wasn't an accident. They were murdered."_

It was _him. He_ did it.

_"Whoever murdered his parents... He might come for the boy to... Finish the job."_

I'll _kill him_. People like him don't deserve to _live._

_It all happened so fast. Them getting back from their walk. Pop Haly arguing with a man called Tony Zucco. Dick finding him pouring _something _onto the trapeze wire. Their performance. Dick soaring through the air like a bird. Him landing on the platform and stand to the side. His parents falling._

_They had a lacklustre funeral for his parents the next day, and right after he had to pack his things and say his goodbyes before he had to leave._

_"Dick! Hi. I'm Stephanie. I'll be taking you to where you'll be staying until we sort all this out."_

_He didn't bother taking in her face._

_The car ride was a blur of lights and colours, but after a while, he was in front of a Juvenile Centre. Stephanie quickly spoke to the Gauls before turning to the young boy._

_"All the orphanages are full, so you'll have to stay here until a spot opens up for you."_

_Dick gave a small nod before being taken in by a guard. They walked down the halls in silence before stopping at a cell. _

_"This will be your room until further notice," said the guard gruffly before shoving him in._

_He already hated it here._

—

_"Hey, Circus Freak!"_

_Dick tried to ignore him as he picked up his pace and headed towards his cell._

_"Oi! Dickwad! Don't ignore me!"_

_That's all he'd been called for the past two days. Cruel names._

_He hated it. _So much.

_Why couldn't he have been given to a foster family? Sure some could be harsh, but it would be better than the name calling and beatings that he had to go through everyday. _

_He had luckily made it back to his cell before the bully could catch up. As soon as the guard who had escorted him closed his door, he let out a sigh of relief. He watched the gaurd leave through the small slot in his door, before walking over to his bed and sat down._

_"Richard Grayson. It's nice to finally meet you."_

_Dick snapped his head up to look at a man hiding in the shadows of his dark room. "Who... Who are you?" he asked as the man stepped out to reveal an orange and black mask. One gleaming eye looked down on him. "How did you..." Dick trailed off as he looked up at the broken window. "How did you break it without tripping any alarms?" he whispered._

_"You can call me... Deathstroke," said the man as he circled the boy. "I've seen what you're able to do, an I'm quite impressed. You're so young, yet you were able to keep up with your parents." Dick flinched at how casually he referenced his parents so soon after their death. "You know, _your parents _were the reason I went to watch your show the other day. If I hadn't overheard your father ranting, I wouldn't have come to watch the Flying Graysons soar through the air." Deathstroke stopped pacing to stop in front of the acrobat. _

_Dick stared into the man's one visible eye with fear. "Wh-why are you telling me this?" _

_Dick could _feel _the mans smile behind the mask. "I'll get to the point. I'm offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity." Deathstroke kneeled before him and place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm giving you the chance to train under me. To live up to your full potential._

_"To kill the man who murdered your parents."_

_Dick's eyes widened. This man could... Help him kill Zucco?_

_"I know who murdered him. I overheard him talking to his goons about how easy it was. I know his face."_

_Dick scowled. "I know him too."_

_"What do you say?" Deathstroke stood up and held his hand out to the boy. "Will you let me train you to be the best?"_

_Dick stared at Deathstroke's hand. He could avenge his parents if he took it. He could kill Zucco. He could learn to kill the bad people of the world._

But killing is bad! _Cried a voice at the back of his mind. _

_He ignored that voice as he grabbed Deathstrokes hand and shook it._

—

_Dick_ _trudged toward the bench to rest while tightly holding his side. It had been a year since Deathstroke had taken him in. He was nearly ten, but Deathstroke didn't care. He didn't hold back during training, and small parts of Dick kept asking if this was worth it._

_It definitely was._

_He could avenge his parents once and for all. Kill Zucco. Kill all the bad people in the world_

_"Dick, come here for a second."_

_"But I literally just sat down."_

_"Richard..."_

_The boy grumbled as he got up and walked over to Slade. Outside of training, Slade sometimes acted almost like... A father. Perhaps he saw Dick as more than just an apprentice. Once the boy stopped in front of the mercenary, he took in the box in his hands._

_"Here," was all he said before handing the box to the assassin in training._

_Dick curiously looked at his mentor, before looking down at the box and opening it. "Holy crap." Dick quickly sat down and took out a black and orange uniform. It seemed to be skin tight and had silver pieces of armour covering the shoulders, arms, and legs. A pair of combat boots sat in a corner of the box, along with a domino mask and a silver utility belt. _

_He looked up and smiled proudly at his mentor._

_This meant he was _ready. _Ready to _kill.

_"Congratulations, Renegade_._"_

—

_Renegade growled as he ran through Gotham City's jail. The alarms he had tripped were blaring in his ear along with Slade's directions._

_"_Turn left. His cell should be up ahead._"_

_Renegade couldn't help but smile as he stopped in front of Tony Zucco's cell. The man stared at him with wide eyes. "A kid? A kid broke in?" _

_Dick ignored him as he placed a small bomb on the lock. It blew off the lock within seconds, and he slowly stepped inside._

_The mafia boss's eyes widened as the kid stalked into the cell. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

_Renegade frowned as he took out a small knife from it's sheath. "My name is Renegade. And I'm here to kill you." He let out a roar as he charged and swung his knife at Zucco._

_Zucco was able to dodge the first few swings before he brought up the courage to ask. "Why would a kid like you want to kill _me_."_

_"I should be asking the same thing."_

_The two of them froze to look up at the silhouette that had suddenly appeared in front of Zucco's cell._

_"It's the Batman," mumbled Zucco as he stared at the Dark Knight. _

_Renegade growled as he prepared himself for an attack from Batman. "This doesn't concern you!" _

_"Kid, put down the knife. You don't need to do this." he said as he took a step forward. "You're not a murderer yet. You can turn back now and come with me."_

_"No! He deserves to die!" exclaimed Renegade as he turned back to Zucco. "He killed my parents! You're the reason they fell!"_

_"_Richard, you're giving away too much!_" exclaimed Slade._

_Zucco's eyes widened as they stared down at Renegade. "You're the last Grayson..." Shock filled his eyes, and his jaw hung open at the reveal._

_Batman seemed to be in shock to, because he didn't react fast enough to stop Renegade from slitting Zucco's throat. _

_"Richard!" exclaimed Batman as he watched Renegade drop the knife, get out a smoke bomb, and disappear. _

—

_He had many encounters with Batman after that night. Each time he tried to talk the boy into leaving Deathstrokes side, and that there would be no point in leading a life of crime. A small part of him _did _want to do _just _that. To leave Slade. To go back to the circus and perform. To not kill anymore. He could use his abilities to help people. Like Batman, or Green Arrow, but he couldn't._

_He needed to get rid of the criminals of the world. _But you're working with one right now! _Cried that small voice. _You're a criminal for killing!

_He's always hated that small voice of reason._

—

_Renegade was now thirteen, and currently on a job with two other assassins that went by Tigress and Chesire. They were apparently sisters and daughters to Sportsmaster and Huntress._

_Their job was to watch and wait until their targets went out into the open._

_They'd been watching and waiting for them for hours._

_"So... Why'd you two get into the whole _assassin _buissness?" asked Renegade as he stretched. _

_Tigress turned to the younger boy and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

_Renegade smiled innocently. "Was it because your parents are criminals? Or maybe there's a different reason." Tigress huffed as she turned her attention back to the building. "Oh come one! We've been silent for hours! I'm just trying to strike a conversation!" When they didn't respond, Renegade grumbled and crossed his arms. _

_They were quiet for another few minutes before Chesire spoke up. "We decided to join the family business." _

_Renegade was slightly shocked at the fact that the elder sister replied, but he soon covered that fact up as he grinned. "Asterous," he whispered ._

_"Chesire!" hissed Tigress._

_"Oh, calm down, sis. He isn't going to do anything with that information." Behind the mask, Renegade could could tell that she was smiling. "Anyways, what about you?" Renegade's face quickly darkened as he looked down. "Oh come on! You can't expect me to give you an answer and not expect one in return!"_

_Renegade sighed. "Yeah, you're right."_

—

Robin stared at the older teen in front of him. He couldn't believe that something _so small_ could change _so much_.

"You can still change," said Robin quickly. "You just want to make the world a better place. You can do that! Just... Differently from the way you did it before."

Renegade chuckled, "You sound _just like Batman_." Renegade's smile quickly disappeared as he avoided eye contact. There was a moment of silence before Renegade spoke up. "Was there anything different from what I told you from what you experienced? I mean... Other than Deathstroke training me."

Robin hesitated before answering. "Bruce Wayne... He didn't call in sick the day of the performance. He was there. He watched as they fell... He understood what I was going through, so he took me in."

Renegade looked up at the Boy Wonder once more. "Bruce Wayne didn't call in sick, so Dad didn't get worked up. We didn't need to take a walk. He didn't need to rant. Slade didn't overhear us and moved on to the next city."

"_**Robin, Artemis. We need you both in the briefing room.**_"

Robin looked at Renegade one last time, before walking out of the room. When he got to the briefing room, he was immediately briefed on what was happening.

"We will try to bring you all back to your dimension again," announced Batman as Zatara stepped forward.

"What if this doesn't work?" asked M'gaan.

"Then we bring _this _worlds Zatanna in," said Zatanna as she sent a "don't try to fight it" look over to Zatara.

Superboy crossed his arms. "Why can't Doctor Fate help?"

"Doctor Fate is currently off world," said Batman.

Wally sighed. "Of course he is."

Zatara raised his arms. "Shall we start?"

Zatanna nodded before raising her own arms. "We shall."

"_Dnes su kcab ot erehw ew emac morf!_"

There was a flash of light, and all of a sudden, Batman was in front of them.

_Their Batman. _Red Arrow was there too!

"Batman!"

The Dark Knights eyes widened as he saw the group of teens.

"Robin!"

All hope disappear as his vision flickered and the other dimensions Batman and Zatara stood before them. It then flickered again and _his _Batman stood in front of them.

"We're being pulled back!" exclaimed Zatanna with a gasp. "There's not enough power!"

His vision flickered one more time before they were back in the foreign dimension, and Zatanna fell to the floor.

"Zatanna!" they exclaimed as the team ran over to her.

"There... Wasn't enough... Power..." mumbled Zatara as he wobbled a little.

—

Batman stared at the spot where the team had flickered in and out of existence. Where had they gone? Where did they even come from?

His eyes widened as he realized something. He quickly brought up the holocomputer and scanned the area where the team had appeared.

"Batman, What are you-?" Red Arrow was cut off

The energy around the area was... Off.

"Oh my god..." whispered the Archer as he looked over the results. Batman couldn't help but smile a little.

They could use that to help find the team.

—

**Sorry if any of this was confusing **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me updating two days in a row just proves how little of a life I have.**

**Anyways, a lot of this is a recap of what Renegade told Robin, and I feel like I should've skipped through it, but I decided not to for... Reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

—

Renegade sat with his back to the wall with his head hung low. He often thought of how his life would've been if his parents hadn't died. He would be soaring through the air on the trapeze. Bonding with his family. Running around with his friends. Maybe he would've confessed to his childhood crush Raya...

Renegade sighed as he brought his head up to look at the ceiling. What if he never took Slade's offer that night? Would he have been moved to an orphanage sooner? Or maybe a foster home? Would he have gone looking for Zucco on his own? If he ever _did _find Zucco, would he have continued apprehending criminals? Would he become a mini Batman like his counterpart had?

Dick froze as a thought hit him. Did he even _want_ to work under Deathstroke anymore?

—

Robin impatiently bounced his leg while sitting on a chair by the island. Batman and Red Arrow were _right there_. He saw them with his own eyes, but just like that, they were gone. They were back in this stupid dimension with some assassins and their employers after them. Who hired them in the first place? Why were they after them? Would Deathstroke and Sportsmaster come back for their kids (was his counterpart even considered Deathstroke's son?) and the team?

"Hey, are you two OK?" Robin looked over at the Martian to see her looking at him worriedly, and then looking over to Artemis. "I mean... We _just _found out that Robin isn't on our side in this dimension. And you both had to fight these... Darker versions of yourselves. Versions that you may not have wanted to see."

"I'm doing as well as anyone would in this situation... Finding out that you're counterpart wasn't forced into this is just... Emotionally draining? I guess?" Artemis sighed as she slouched and put her head in her hands. Wally immediately ran to her side and proceeded to reassuringly rub her back.

M'gaan looked over at Robin. "What about you? Do you mind sharing?"

The Boy Wonder crossed his arms. "Not much to say..."

"Bull crap," mumbled Wally as he looked over at Robin.

"Wally..." grumbled Robin as he slouched in his seat.

"C'mon dude! You're _not OK_! And this whole Renegade thing is just making it worse, isn't it?"

Robin grumbled. "You can't force somebody to talk about their feelings."

Zatanna gave him a concerned look. "Look, I know that you're a Bat and your main thing is to keep things bottled up," the two birds laughed at that (one was more genuine than the other). "but, sometimes it feels good to just... Talk about stuff."

Robin looked away for a second, contemplating his choices before sighing. "I... Everything's just frustrating. I did some research the last night... On myself. Turns out that I'm presumed dead! So that was hanging over my head for a few hours..." He awkwardly shifted in his seat before continuing. "Then the whole Renegade thing happened, we fought, we captured him... And then... Then, like Artemis did with Tigress, I decided to talk to him. I wanted to know what happened. What was the thing that made his life differ from mine..." Robin sharply inhaled, before saying.

"My parents died five years ago."

This gained surprised looks from the team (minus Wally and Jason).

M'gaan brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "Oh my god!"

Kaldur stepped forward, "You have my condolences."

Robin got up. "Thanks, but I didn't bring this up so you could pity me." He self consciously hugged himself as he continued. "That night. There was... A man... He had to watch as they fell. As they were murdered. That man... He _understood _what I was going through. He _knew_ how I felt because he went through the exact same thing when he was younger!" Dick felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he ignored them as he continued. "Here... Here he was sick that night. That one night that would change everything... And he was _sick_." He looked over at Wally, unsure of what to do, but all he saw in his friends eyes was shock.

"That man..." Conner started, drawing Dick's attention over to the clone. "Was it Batman?"

Dick nodded and gave a forced laugh as he said, "Yeah... Who would've guessed that the Dynamic Duo were actually two orphans running around in tights because they had to grow up when they were _eight_." Dick's hand curled into a fist as he continued with Renegade's story. "Batman might not have been there, but _Deathstroke was." _He brought his hand up so that he could run his hand through his hair, and looked down. "He got to me-Renegade, while he was vulnerable. While he was grieving, and being bullied in that _freaking juvenile center_!" The others couldn't see it, but he let a tear escape and hit his sunglasses. "While he was easily manipulated, and proceeded to mild him from there. Into his little _assassin_."

The team just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

That is, until Artemis exclaimed. "You were in a _Juvenile center_!?"

Robin covered his mouth in surprise and shot his head up to look at his team. _Whoops. Said too much._ "I... Uh..."

"What did you do to get yourself in there?" she exclaimed as she brought her knees up to the couch to kneel and turned her whole body around to face the Boy Wonder.

"There... Wasn't any room for me in any of Gotham's orphanages..."

Within a second, he was enveloped in one of M'gaan's hugs. Soon, the whole team had engulfed their youngest member in a tight hug. All while M'gaan repeatedly apologized for his life, and everything that had happened.

"Guys... Please... Get. Off," said the boy quietly. As soon as the group disbanded the hug, Robin took in a deep breath, then sighed. "I'm... Going to my room," he said as he walked down the hallway. "And... Thanks for listening."

—

Deathstroke stood beside Sportsmaster in front the mountain, planning their next move.

"I'm disappointed..." growled Deathstroke as he looked at his sword that laid beside him. "They were given such a simple job, and yet they failed. I don't know about you, but I taught Renegade better than this."

Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare doubt my way of training my daughters. Perhaps whoever was giving off that energy signature was... Stronger than we thought."

"Well, whoever's there," mumbled Deathstroke as he turned back to look at the mountain. "They will help the league see the _light._ Wether they like it or not."

—

**I wanted the team to know about Renegades situation, but I also knew that Robin wouldn't want to give away too much about his past, so I didn't do the typical "so he told them what Renegade had told him half an hour ago". Just so you're aware of how much he told the team, and it also leads to him unintentionally giving away a little bit of his past. (If that makes any sense.)**

**Side note: Raya is an actual character from DC comics. Just thought I'd let you guys know, just in case.**

**(BTW, how would you feel about me catching you guys up on where the rest of the team are in this dimension? I would either do it next chapter, or like, make a separate story to post it on.)**


	8. Discontinued :,)

**So uh... Hi.**

**I'm not very invested in this story anymore and there are multiple things that I would like to change in the previous chapters.**

**Ex. Less Robin angst, and more focus on the other characters.**

**If y'all are curious here are the remaining plot points:**

Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, and Klarion break into the mountain.

Klarion leaves to find Renegade, Chesire, and Tigress.

Deathstroke faces Batman.

They kidnap the team.

Batman and Red Arrow find a way to get to the parallel universe.

Renegade starts questioning his morals some more.

They find out Artemis's identity.

Reveals that when a dimensional counterparts make skin contact they rip a small hole in the dimension.

They could take rips in the universe and manipulate them to manipulate history.

They plan to use Robin and Artemis for their plan.

Renegade is hesitant to go along with it.

The Leaguers attack along with Red Arrow.

Renegade saves Batman.

Renegade and Deathstroke face off.

They save the team.

The team heads back.

Renegade joins Batman.

**It seems really stupid written out.**

**I might continue the oneshot book that I uploaded for this, but I'd upload that every like nine years.**

**If I do continue the oneshots, it would eventually lead up to this story, so I'd have to rearrange some things and make it a LOT shorter.**

**Anyways.**

**Thanks for reading the story!**


End file.
